1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to an information processing apparatus, a program product, and a method.
2. Description of the Related Art
There are information processing systems for managing position information of a terminal device, indoors or outdoors.
As a technology related to such an information processing system, for example, there is known an information processing apparatus for displaying an indoor map or an outdoor map, with the use of a terminal device that can receive positioning signals for indoors and positioning signals for outdoors (see, for example, Patent Document 1). By using such a technology, a service of detecting identification information sent out from a transmission device to detect the position information of a user, may be provided in the future.
Patent Document 1: Japanese Unexamined Patent Application Publication No. 2014-59203